1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the arts of speakers and more particularly to a method for fabricating a speaker having a hearing aid coil (HAC).
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the proliferation of slim-type electronic devices such as liquid crystal display devices or mobile telephones, there is a demand for thin-type and slim-type speakers with high performance. Generally, a speaker includes a case, a magnetic bowl coupled to the case, a magnet positioned in the magnetic bowl, a pole plate covering the magnet, a magnetic gap formed by the magnet and the magnetic bowl, a diaphragm supported by the case and vibrating along a vibrating direction, a voice coil connected to the diaphragm, and a hearing aid coil wound between the magnetic bowl and the case. The hearing aid coil is used for providing enhanced sound to users with hearing disorder. A speaker with such structure will occupy more inner space and increase the volume of the speaker, because the speaker needs to provide some space to accommodate the hearing aid coil.
So, it is necessary to provide a new method for fabricating a speaker to solve the problem mentioned above.